Long Live Us
by 1DR5AandADA
Summary: Hi, I'm Nina Martin. Leaving my first love was, difficult, heart-wrenching, and utterly horrible. This is our story of how, We grew back together, despite all the hardships. Long Live Us.
1. Chapter 1

Fabina.

I finally got to the airport, ready to pick up Amber, after 3 years, she finally decided to visit me in America.

"Where is she?" I groan in my hands, It's been two hours since the time she told me to pick her up. Scrolling through my phone, I opened a text from Matt.

Matt: Hey babe, whn r u coming home? I rolled my eyes, but responded.

Me: She's running a bit late, I'll b home soon. Got the room prepared?

Matt: Yep hurry, I rlly want to kiss u rite now. I blushed at the message, my fingers were ready to respond, but a familiar squeal caused me to glance up.

"Neens!," She ran to me,"I missed you so much!"

I hugged her, and glanced at her suitcase. "That's all you brought?" I raised my eyebrow, one suitcase definitely wasn't enough for her.

"No, of course not," She scavenged the airport, "Where is he?"

"Umm, who's he?" I wondered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I sold some of my dresses, and my lucky heels, just to get him a ticket," she rambled.

"Who are you talking about?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Fabian!" She squealed.

"You, brought Fabian?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I thought, you'd be more excited," she frowned, causing guilt to fill my body.

"Oh, I-I am! It's just that we only have enough space for you."

"It's fine, he can just sleep on the floor," She shrugged but did a double take,"We?"

"Oh, yeah... I just moved in with my boyfriend, Matt, three months ago." I answered sheepishly.

"You have a boyfriend, and you didn't tell me?!" She frowned.

"We've only been dating 6 months," I tried to calm her down.

"6 months? You ha-" She got interrupted by a groaning Fabian.

"Ambs, can you at least hel-" His sapphire eyes landed on me. He dropped everything on the floor, and took two long strides towards me, engulfing me into a hug.

"Nina." He breathed out. He let go of me, then I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, as it buzzed.

Matt: U there?

"Who's Matt?" Fabian asked me.

"Um... He's my boyfriend." I answered shyly.

"Oh," He glanced down at his toes, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh come on, Fabian, don't make her feel guilty, it's not like you haven't been busy," Amber piped in. I glanced at him, curiousity flooding my mind.

"He dated Mara for months, after you left." I felt a sharp pang in my chest, but ignored it.

"Nina, I'm sorry I didn't te-" I interrupted his rambling.

"No, it's alright, I didn't tell you either." I smiled, trying to hide the pain.

"Anyways, let's go, Matt's waiting." I fetched the keys from my pocket, and helped Amber with some of her luggage.

"Woah, your steering wheels are on the left side?" Fabian queried, astonished. I snorted in amusement, but answered nonetheless.

"Yeah, bizzare, right?" I grinned. Amber climbed in the back, between all her luggage, leaving Fabian to sit in the passenger seat. I turned on the radio, wondering which song would come on.

_Settle down with me_

_ Cover me up_

_ Cuddle me in_

Ed Sheeran's melodic voice filled the car, as I sang along.

_"Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms" _

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Fabian staring at me.

_"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love" _

I stopped singing, turning to Fabian.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"It-It's just that you have a beautiful voice." He stuttered.

"Uh- Um, we're here." I said quietly, pulling into my driveway. Matt was sitting on the porch, smiling at me as I opened the door and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Ahem." I heard Amber's voice behind me.

"You must be Amber," Matt smiled.

"And you must be Matt," She glared at him, nearly 'scanning' him.

"That's me." He chuckled. The car door slammed, causing all of us to turn back.

"Who's that?" Matt whispered in my ear.

"Hey, I'm Fabian." He stuck his hand out for Matt to shake.

"Matt." He faked a smile.

"Let's go inside," I said, trying to stop the tension. I pushed open the door, opening it wide enough for them to come inside.

"Ooh, your flat seems so, cozy." Amber sighed.

"Thanks?" I said, not knowing how to reply.

"There's the guest room," I pointed to the empty space. They both walked in, and dropped all their things.

"OMG. Neens, we have to catch up." Amber grinned.

"Yeah, want to go to the movies?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally!"

"Fabian, Matt, come join us!" Amber yelled, throughout the house. They both nodded, and Amber and I went to my room to get ready.

"Oooh, Ex-Bf and new-Bf, this is going to be interesting!" Amber giggled.

"It sure is." I sighed.

**hey lets start things off:**

**1\. my name is kyrstyn**

** 2\. fabina is my OTP**

** 3\. i love amber**

**anyways, i'll update soon, so stay tuned! **

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

"So... what film are we watching?" Fabian asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um, whatever's on, I guess," I said, uncertainly. I felt Matt's arm drape around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. Fabian's eyes glared at us, causing my cheeks to turn a rosy pink.

"Oh, look! Into the Woods is playing!" She gibbered, "Chris Pines is totes adorbs."

"You do realize that he's over a decade older than you?" I pondered.

"So? David Beckham is way older than us, yet many girls our age want to marry him." She countered.

"Whatever," I playfully rolled my eyes, "you guys okay with it?" They both agreed with incoherent words, so I walked up to the ticket booth.

"Uh, four tickets to Into the Woods?" I said politely to the scary lady in front of me.

"There's only two seats left." She replied monotonously.

"Ambs?" I called my best friend, "There's only two seats left."

"Oh, that's unfortunate," She frowned, "Oh well, sisters before misters. Ooh I know! The boys can watch Fifty Shades of Gray!" She chortled.

"Great Idea." I genuinely smiled, then asked for two tickets for each movie. I handed them their tickets, and waited for the boys' reaction.

"Um, I thought we were watching Into the Woods?" Fabian asked.

"Oh we are," I said, interlocking arms with Amber, "Enjoy the movie!" we ran off, laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did that." She smiled.

"Me neither, but I'm happy that we can catch up without glares from the boys." I sighed.

"I totally understand," she continued, "Anyways, give me the deets, how did you and Max meet?"

"Matt," I corrected, "Um..."

_~flashback~_

_"Miss?," I heard a voice behind me, making me raise my tear-stained face, "are you okay?"_

_"Oh, yeah," I said, voice cracking, "I-I'm just listening to a really sad song." I lied, the real reason was too painfull to utter._

_"There's no music playing." He raised his brow._

_"Oh, I was, um..." I said trying not to break down, but I failed miserably. I sobbed onto my knees, mascara running down my face._

_"I-It's okay Miss, Um, tell me what's wrong?" _

_"I-I left all my friends, everyone I love, and I don't know what to do!" I bawled, "and now here I am, using a random stranger as a therapist."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, call me Matt." He said politely, reminding me of the sweet, british boy I'd left behind._

_"Nina." I tried to smile._

_"Shh... It's okay, I don't even like this shirt." He joked, as my tears dribbled onto his gray attire._

_~Flashback over~_

_"So you met your boyfriend whilst crying about your Ex?" She wondered aloud._

_"I guess you could say that," I shrugged._

_"The movie's about to start," I whispered, turning off my phone._

_"I wonder how the boys are doing," Amber chortled._

_"I can imagine," I grinned._

After the movie, Amber and I walked out, spotting Fabian and Matt having a stare down. I immediately ran to them, not wanting conflict in such a public area filled with children, and their strict parents.

"So... how was the movie?" Amber asked, with a playful smirk.

"We didn't watch," Fabian muttered.

"But those tickets cost $12 each." I frowned.

"Sorry, but Christian Grey, is not my forte." Matt smiled shyly.

"That rhymed!" Amber smiled. We all left the theaters, and looked around for a place to eat.

"Oh, sorry babe, my boss just texted. I gotta go to work." Matt said.

"That's fine, when are you going to be home?"

"Uh, not until tomorrow." He said a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh, okay." I frowned, "see you tomorrow I guess?" He kissed my cheek and got in the car.

"Guess we'll have to walk." I playfully scowled.

"Where do you guys want to eat?"

"I don't know, you're the one who lives here," Amber pointed out.

"Uh, let's go to Seth's Egyptian Cuisine, I've heard great things about it," I suggested.

"Sure, fine with me," Fabian smiled, Amber nodding. We ran across the busy street, stomachs grumbling. Prying open the door, we entered the Egyptian themed restaurant. The lady at the counter grabbed some menus, and motioned us to sit down. I scanned the menu looking for something that appealed to my taste buds.

"Um, what are your specials?" I asked the polite lady.

"Oh darling, all our food is special, but I recommend the Torly," She gushed, "It's a tray of baked squash, potatoes, carrots, onions, and tomato sauce, all of our customers loved it."

"Anything else?" I asked, with a smile.

"Uh, we do have Maḥshi ḥamām," She said, "It's pigeon stuffed with rice or wheat and herbs, then roasted to perfection."

"Uh, I'll just have the Torly," I said, not wanting the nostalgic dish that brought back memories of Corbiere, "How about you guys?"

"I think the tray of Torly will be enough for all three of us." Fabian pointed out. Amber and I nodded in agreement.

"So just one tray of Torly?" I nodded, "I'm Neph and I'll be your waitress." She smiled then walked away.

"Guys, look at the back of the menu," Fabian pointed out, "It says that Seth's Egyptian Cuisine is a family business that's been here for decades."

"So?" I butted in, "There's a lot of family-owned businesses in Ohio."

"Well, remember that book about the Egyptian Gods?" I nodded, "Well there was a page that talked about the god Seth, and his wife Nephthys."

"How on earth do you remember that?" Amber joined the conversation.

"Well, it said that Nephthys is the mother of Anubis." He continued, "It stuck in my head, I guess."

"Now that I think about it, Neph was looking at me weirdly, like she knew something." I scrunched my eyebrows looking around the medium sized room. I spotted a peculiar inscription on the wall, and grabbed my phone from my pocket. Noticing Neph in the corner of my eye walking towards us with a large tray, I opened the camera app and pretended to take a phone call. Really, I was tilting my head at the best angle to take a picture of the hieroglyphs.

"Here is your tray of Torly." She smiled at us, but was staring at the locket around my neck. I instinctively turned away, and moved my hair subtly, just enough to cover the eye.

"Uh, I have to go to the washroom." I blurted out the unnecessary fib.

"The washroom's over there." She pointed to the dark hallway. I stood up and started walking through the sketchy hallway. All over the walls were mysterious hieroglyphics. Every step I took, the harder my heart beat. I looked back at my phone, as a peculiar feeling crept up my spine. I whipped my head around, spotting Neph staring at me. She immediately looked away, but my curiousity hasn't left my body.

After going to the washroom -I hid there recollecting my thoughts- I headed straight back to the seats.

"Guys. We have to leave. Now." I said quietly.

"Why? This Torly's delicious." Amber sighed.

"We might be in danger. I translated the saying on the wall."

"What did it say?" Fabian asked, curiously.

"I-it said, 'The Paragon is a threat, her life we mustn't let.'"

_**ERMHAFAVCVAVARF. BRAD KAVANAGH'S VOICE IS PERFECTION, HIS COVER OF DIANA IS AMAZING. And to the 7 readers who read this story, Thank you for reading this amateurish story. LOVE Y'ALL.**_

_**-Kyrstyn**_

_**X Sibuna**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What do we do?" Fabian asked once we got back to the house.

"We need a Sibuna reunion." I half-heartedly smiled.

"But Alfie and Mara are still in England." Amber pointed out.

"Uh, maybe only Eddie and Patricia?" I suggested. They both nodded, then I grabbed my laptop, opening up my emails.

_**EDDIE,**_

_**Sibuna meeting ASAP. **_

_**Bring Patricia.**_

_**-Nina**_

"I thought the Osirian and the Paragon had to be seperated or bad things would happen?" Fabian pointed out, referencing the note I gave to him years ago.

"I-I lied," I looked down, "Eddie was in it."

"S-so you lied to me this whole time?"

"I had to Fabian," I pleaded, "I was putting everyone in danger."

"So, you put yourself in danger, alone?" He asked, angrily.

"I'd rather me dead, than everyone else." I stated.

"So-" He got interrupted by my phone. I slid the button to answer the call,

"Hello?" I said, waiting for a response.

"Is this Nina Martin? Grand daughter of Evelyn Meridian Martin?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, worry filling my eyes.

"She just had a heart attack, I'm afraid, she's no longer with us." My world came crashing down, the familiar feeling too heavy to handle. I sunk down on my knees, as tears fled freely down my face. I got up, and ran to the garage. Realizing Matt took the car, I kicked the wall in frustration. Not again. Those words flew through my mind and out of my mouth as I ran, I had to go somewhere, I needed to be alone.

"Nina!" Amber and Fabian's voices were getting further away. After a while, my legs grew tired, and realized, I'd never get to say goodbye. I ran again as fast as I could, nearly getting hit by three cars, but I didn't care. I had to see my gran.

Once I got to the hospital, I immediately ran to the front desk.

"E-Evelyn Martin?" I stammered, asking for the area my Gran was at.

"She's in the morgue," She said sympathetically, "Greg, take this young lady to the morgue, for Evelyn Martin." She pointed to a middle aged man wearing scrubs. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. Once we got there, I saw my Gran, lying lifelessly on the metal table.

"Gran?" I croaked, "First mom and dad, now you?"

"I knew it, I'm a danger to everyone around me." I sobbed, tears soaking my shirt. I kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you Gran, G-goodbye," I wiped off my tears and stood, and walked out of the room.

When I got out of the building, I headed for the tall skyscraper Matt worked at. I needed someone to hold me right now. I got to the 5th floor via elevator, and headed for his office. I grabbed and nearly turned the handle, until I heard voices. Not in my head, but real voices.

"Hey baby, still going out with that brat?"

"Yeah, but I'll break up with her soon, I just need to get the stupid locket from her." I heard the familiar voice, causing what was left of my heart to shatter. I burst open the door, causing Matt and his assistant's head to turn towards me.

"Oh really?" I smirked, coldly, "You sick, bastard. I thought I had you- you were the only one I had." My voice cracked.

"Nina." He gasped.

"Don't. I came here, because my Gran died, and I needed you. But, here I find out, you were using me." I smiled pathetically, "but one thing's for sure. I will never, let you have this." I said motioning to the Eye of Horus. Turning around, I slammed the door behind me, not caring if it broke. Running back home, I grabbed a large bag, and packed everything I owned. Amber and Fabian were probably out looking for me, as the house was empty. I wrote a note saying,

_**'Amber and Fabian,**_

_**Hey guys, I'm going away for a few days, because I really need time for myself right now. My gran just passed away, and I'm going to end up hurting someone if I stay any longer. I'll see you soon. **_

_**PS: Eddie's on his way with Patricia, so welcome them and try to make some room for them.**_

_**-Nina'**_

I placed it on the table, and left the house. I stood on the pavement beside my house and called a cab. After a while, a yellow car pulled up, and the man helped put my luggage in the back.

"Where to?" He asked from the driver's seat.

"Uh, the nearest hotel please." I said politely.

"Yes m'am." He smiled at me from the mirror. As my house moved away, I had a growing uneasiness in my stomach.

"Uh, we just passed a hotel," I stammered out.

"Don't worry Nina." He said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Dread filled my body.

"We finally found the paragon." He says maniacally.

**Yeah, I know this is short, and kinda fast, but I wanted to end it there. Also I'll probably update within 12 hours, so not that big of a deal :) So, what do y'all think?**

**-Kyrstyn **

**X Sibuna**


End file.
